Bathroom Interrupted
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam, Teresa and Melody were planning on going out as a family to dinner. But when Sam see's Teresa getting ready in the washroom he decides he wants dessert before dinner!


Bathroom Interrupted

Sam walked into the big master bed room he and Teresa shared when he noticed the bathroom door was open a crack and he could hear Teresa's soft voice humming to herself. Sam slowly made his way over to the door, peeking through the crack. And sure enough there she was, standing in front of the mirror putting on a little bit of make-up. But what made Sam's crotch start to throb was the fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She had on a tight pair of jeans that shaped her ass just perfectly and a deep purple bar that lifted her perky breasts just right. Sam knew that they had planned on going out to dinner just as a family but he couldn't help how sexy Teresa looked and how much he wanted her there and now. So he opened the door slowly and made his way to where she was standing. Teresa looked up to see Sam walking towards her in the mirror.

"Hey honey, I'm almost ready. I can't tell you how much Melody has been looking forward to this. You've been working so many jobs lately that . . . Sam what's wrong?" Teresa asked when she saw the look her husband was giving her in the mirror.

"Oh I'm fine. And . . . don't we . . . look sexy . . . tonight." Sam said as he placed his hands on her hips as well as kissing her neck.

Teresa bit her lip to stop the soft moans that were threatening to escape. She reached up her one hand and tangled it in his hair as he continued to nip at her neck.

"Mm . . . but we . . . have reservations . . ." Teresa tried to say as her knees started to go weak cause Sam had placed his knee between her legs, rubbing her through her jeans.

Sam moved Teresa's hair to the side so he could continue to work on her neck, now leaving little red hickeys here and there. Teresa was trying so hard to resist Sam's advances but her body had other ideas. Sam could feel a wet stop start to form where his knee was rubbing.

"I think we have enough time. It seems you want me just as much as I want you." Sam whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her body.

Once he started to nip at her ear, Teresa was gone. She swiftly turned on her heals, wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed their lips together. At first Sam didn't know what was happening but he quickly regained himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and placed her on the counter next to the sink. Teresa snaked her hand under his shirt, slowly lifting it. Sam broke away just long enough for Teresa to pull his shirt over his head. Once his shirt hit the ground Sam went back to crashing his lips against hers. Sam reached down and popped the button of her jean, then slowly unzipped them. He then yanked them off, along with her underwear. Teresa slipped her tongue into Sam's mouth as she started to palm him through his already tight jeans. She then swallowed the groan that escaped Sam's mouth as he grinded into her hand.

"You want me so bad don't you. You wanna fuck me right now." Teresa whispered, her voice ghosting over his ear.

"Yes, fuck yes! I want to fuck you so hard!" Sam groaned reaching down and pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

Teresa smiled and spread her legs allowing Sam better access. Sam walked forward aligning himself up with Teresa. He placed his hands on either side of her hips as he slowly pushed into her. Teresa throws her head back in pure ecstasy, as he sheathed himself inside her. Once he was fully inside her, he pulled out only to thrust back in.

"Oh god Sam! Thrust your big cock inside me!" Teresa pleaded as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making Sam thrust deeper inside her.

Sam was already so close to the edge that it wasn't long before he shot his hot white cum deep inside her. Feeling Sam fill her up, Teresa came shouting his name. She leaned her head against the wall, while Sam leaned his on her shoulder as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Mom, Dad, I'm ready for . . . Oh My God!" They suddenly heard Melody's voice coming from behind them.

Teresa lifted her head to see her daughter standing at the door with a horror look on her face.

"Hey sweetie. Your father and I will be ready in a second." Teresa informed her daughter, her face red as the towels on the wall.

"You guys ever heard of a lock! I will never un-see this." Melody cried running from the room.

Sam pulled out of Teresa and placed her on the floor.

"I think we just scarred our poor daughter for life." Sam stated feeling bad for his little girl.

"Ya but it was so worth it." Teresa smiled placing one more kiss on his lips before getting dressed.

Dinner was definitely going to be a little more awkward then expected.


End file.
